1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to on-line Internet web-based training modules. In particular the invention offers on-line compliance training for companies with compliance training needs. The invention provides online training modules via a web-site to provide a convenient, customizable and cost-effective solution to a company""s compliance-training needs.
2. Description of Related Art
Training is an integral part of an effective compliance program. Most companies that have done compliance training to date have used print-based workbooks, live or videotaped presentations by outside consultants, or computer-based training on CD-ROM. Each of these methods poses logistical problems of distribution and monitoring, especially taking into consideration corporate mergers and acquisitions that may result in very large enterprises and an increasingly mobile workforce.
Most experts agree that live, small-group training by skilled instructors is the most effective approach, but this is often impractical, especially in large companies with offices all over the country or the world. Currently distribution of training materials within companies of all sizes and locales can be expensive and difficult and inconsistent. One-size-fits-all training programs can deliver confusing messages and information to employees in varying fields and positions within a company and/or may not be relevant to a person""s position in the company and to the company""s business. Legal or regulatory changes may cause the need to distribute new workbooks or videotapes throughout the enterprise, incurring more cost or outdating previously distributed distributed materials. Furthermore, with these current training methods, use and comprehension of the training content is difficult to monitor and report as needed.
Providing compliance training online makes sense for many reasons. The Internet allows for immediate, inexpensive distribution of training materials within companies of all sizes and locales. Web-based training content delivers a consistent message to all employees and can be customized according to the invention to offer each employee examples and quiz questions that are relevant to that person""s position in the company and to the company""s business. Training materials can be updated to reflect legal or regulatory changes almost instantaneously and without the need to distribute new workbooks or videotapes throughout the enterprise. Use and comprehension of the training content can be centrally monitored in real time and charted or reported as needed.
The training modules according to the invention are readily distinguishable from the generic, one-size-fits-all programs offered by others. The invention has an ability to deliver a consistent message to all employees. Furthermore, employees have the convenience to xe2x80x9cattendxe2x80x9d whenever their schedules permit. A means of updating training content is available to account for legal or regulatory changes. The invention has centralized administration and monitoring of employee participation and comprehension. A capacity for customization and personalization makes the content more relevant to each employee""s day-to-day responsibilities, and thus a more engaging and effective educational experience.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a means for dynamically generated training content to give each user an employee-specific, company-specific and industry-specific educational experience.
It is a further object of the invention to personalize training modules by incorporating employee information within the training module.
It is another object of the invention to provide a company representative the ability from any web browser to customize a training module by editing and/or augmenting the content according to the company""s specific needs.
It is a further object of the invention to offer user-friendly training online that is educational and enjoyable.
Another object of the invention is to enable a company representative to create versions of the training modules specifically for employees of the company.
A further advantage provided by the invention is a cost-effective training program that is significantly less expensive than printed manuals, videos, CD-ROMs, etc.